Welcome Back
by Issac Blast
Summary: Its been a year since the D-Reaper and life has gone on. The breach between worlds was sealed and all the digimon sent back. But with the appearence of a familiar white fog and disappearence of four young teens, can we be so sure about that?
1. Prologue

A/N This story takes place about a year after the end of Tamers. There has been no interaction between the worlds since. This is only a prologue to a (hopefully) much larger chain of events. I prefer constructive criticism to flames, so rant all you want but make it something I can use.

* * *

A young boy with unruly brown hair and distinctive red eyes stands in front of a small concrete shack. His look is distant, as though thinking about something far away from here. So engrossed in his memories is he that he doesn't notice the fiery haired girl approaching him.

"Hey, Takato," she says, startling him from his reverie.

"Ah! R-Rika!" he stutters, blushing slightly at her presence.

"Are you going to stand there all day or do you want to go in?" she starts with a bemused expression on her face.

"Uh, sure," he replies while following her through the gate. "I was just…"

"Remembering?" she finishes.

"Yeah."

They simply sit side by side for a while, caught up in their own reminiscences before Takato speaks again.

"So why are you out here? In the park I mean."

"Same reason as you, I guess." Her figurative mask slips for a moment. "Just… remembering."

"I can't believe it's only been a year. It feels like so much longer." A sad look descending upon his features.

"That's part of the reason I'm out here," She says, smiling ever so slightly. "I wanted to be able to think about it while the others weren't around. Too bad I seem to keep running in to you." Her smile increases.

"Wha.." Takato starts, but is cut off by a loud beeping. With practiced precision, he whips his D-vice from his pocket and brings up the display.

"Old habits die hard." Rika comments, revealing her own D-vice. Her face set once more as a dense haze settles in around them. With in seconds, their vision is completely obscured. Realizing the implications of a digital fog without a partner to protect them, Rika calls, "Takato!"

Seeing a hand through the miasma, Takato grasps it tightly, bringing the owner into view. He immediately notices the rare emotion of fear in her eyes, but before he can do anything to banish it, the air shines white then… nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, I'm glad I went through the trouble of learning Japanese," Eamon says, laughing, after seeing a sign proclaiming _Happy Happy Fun Gaming Palace_, which turned out to be an arcade. Having recently convinced his parents to allow him a two week lone vacation, he immediately knew where he wanted to go.

Walking down a street in Tokyo's Shinjuku Ward, Eamon ogled at everything in sight. He didn't notice the dwindling number of passers-by until the only thing he could see was a thick London-like smog. Within seconds the world was gone from beneath him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After narrowly escaping a brutal punishment by a pair of bullies when she retaliated to being called Megumi, Kaida Hogosha calmly walks home from Osaka Jr. High, in no hurry what so ever to return to the foster home where her 5 'siblings' are waiting. Deciding to take a detour when she spots the bullies again up ahead, she turns down an alleyway only to find a dead end. She pulls an about-face and now finds an amoebic looking cloud in her path. Becoming slightly concerned, Kaida rotates again to take her chance with the fence at the alleys end but instead takes a step in to darkness.

* * *

A/N This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please R Tell me how I did, how I can improve, and other things as such.

I took the idea about the arcade name from someone though at the moment I cannot remember who. If it's yours, please tell me so I can give you credit.

This first chapter is dedicated to Blazing Chaos and Crazyeight for inspiring me to get off my lazy bum and write this.

So Says Issac


	2. Arrival

A/N Chapter one is here! Now read.

Four vague figures hang suspended in darkness, none of them giving any signs of life. Slowly, light seems to fill the nothingness. When the figures can be can be perceived for what they are, a deep voice whispers through the space.

"Yes, you are the perfect ones for this task. Together, you will make everything right, once more. Now, go about your destiny; we will not meet again until you have reached your ultimate potential."

As the unseen entity finishes, the four individuals fade out of existence and the light quickly follows. A few final words float through the void, "Good luck and good grace. You will need it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A desert. The digital desert, to be exact; lowest plain of the digital world. Its bleak monotony expanding in all directions… well, except for the large impact crater.

Below in said crater, a bespectacled brunette in typical Japanese schoolgirl garb awakens screaming. Her conscious mind picking up where it left off in an alley far from here. The startling sound rouses her still sleeping companions as well as any alarm clock.

"What is it?!" the red-haired boy asks, springing to his feet immediately then letting loose a wail of his own, albeit at a lower pitch, upon discovering their current predicament.

"This is going to be interesting," Takato comments, blushing at the close contact with Rika he found himself in scant moments ago. Turning, he addresses said girl, "Why do you think we're here?" Rika mumbles something breathily that Takato can't hear. "What was that?"

"Renamon."

"Huh?" Takato looks to where Rika is gazing to see a yellow kitsune standing atop one of many dunes. "It's Renam…!" he begins to yell but is cut off by an even louder call.

"TAKATOMON!!" Within an instant, Takato is back at the bottom of the crater having been plowed over by a large red saurian. After taking a minute to recover and greet the dino in his own way, he looks up to where Rika stands grasping her partner like a life-line. Once the girl calms down and Takato escapes from the pit, Renamon speaks.

"Who are your companions?"

"Oh," Rika gasps, having forgotten about the mystery pair due to their silence throughout the proceedings. "I don't know. They were here when we woke up. Actually the girl is the reason we woke up." The aforementioned girl blushes slightly in embarrassment, then takes the liberty of introducing herself.

"I-I'm Kaida Hogosha." she states, clasping her hands in front and bowing her head so that wavy brown hair obscures her face. The two tamers nod then affix their attention on the boy.

"Uh, right, I'm Eamon.. Eamon Sloane," the carrot-top explains in near perfect Japanese.

"Someone did their homework," the like haired girl comments, giving the newcomer glare which he returns in full.

The staring contest continues for a while until Renamon effectively ends it. "Let us find shelter. There is much we need to talk about." Nodding in agreement, the six of them set off, once more tossed into an adventure.

"Ooh, Takatomon, did you bring any bread?"

"Ugh. You know, Guilmon, I kinda didn't _plan_ on being dumped into the digital world."

Future chapters will hopefully be longer but this just seemed like a good stopping point to get the story along.


End file.
